


The Fogotten, Unwanted One

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthing, F/M, Hela is still a badass, Love, Other, Pregnant Hela, Tony stark is a pretty good parent, Tricks, horrible parenting, very sad, you’ll get depression from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More
Summary: Hayley Stark is an average teenager (other than she’s crazy smart and rich out of her mind), or is she? A different ending to infinity war, with twists and turns that will make you cry.





	1. Chapter 1

It had all happened so quickly, Hela, the goddess of Death, was in labor. She had been having slight contractions, one every few hours or so, then they were going faster and faster. Her husband, the Mad Titan Thanos, was sitting by her side, trying to help.

“Just breathe my love” He held Hela’s hand tightly trying to encourage her. 

“What does it look like I’m doing!?” Hela huffs angry, pushing slightly. Hela always wanted to be a mother, but she didn't think it was this hard. None of the Asgardian books she read told her birthing would be this painful, let alone this long. 

“I’m just trying to help my dear…” Thanos rubs her face, making her smile.

“I know you are my love, I just wish this would hurry up.” Hela, rub her stomach hoping that this would end quickly. Thanos chuckled lightly.

“You don’t want it to happen to fast, she’ll be her any minute now, crying our ears off.”

“I told you I’m taking care of that. I have thousand of Asgardian remedies and tricks to keep her calm. She will be as happy as Fernis when I rub his stomach.” Thanos let out a slight chuckle, as Hela tried to push again. She never had difficulty with her pregnancy, only once and a while she would wake with morning sickness, but nothing else. It didn’t make sense in her head that this birth would be so hard. Nothing has gone wrong.

“Calm down my love, everything with me fine, I can tell your mind is traveling to unwanted places.” Hela nodded slightly, pushing hard again. 

“Ah! I feel her crowning!” Hela screamed trying to push through the unnerving pain.

“Good, keep pushing, and remember your breathing.” Thanos, getting nervous himself, a thought he had ‘raised’ many children himself, he had never had one of his own.  

“MHM!!!” Hela pushed harder, losing quite of bit of blood in the process. So, thought, they heard the young cry’s of a child who had just been born. Hela carefully picked up the child, cradling the newborn in her arms, calming her. 

Thanos smiled at his wife. “She has your eyes,”. The child looked up at her father chooing slightly. “And your hair.” Hela smiled, kissing her husband slightly. 

“But she has our skin, darling”

“Hm,” Thanos examined the newborn, “She look more like a frost giant to me.” Hela looked at her child. She did have blue skin, but it was more of a aqua blue. 

“Yes, but it is brighter than that of a frost giant. Plus her eyes aren’t red,” Hela tickle her child, smiling, “and she is much cuter than those beasts.” Thanos agreed, kissing his wife’s head. But soon after the birth, Odin stormed in. He didn’t want the Goddess of Death and the Mad Titan Thanos to have their child. Thanos and his Black Ordered started to fight back the Asgardian military.

Hela didn’t know what to do. The Asgardian army was stronger and bigger than the Black Order. Hela decided to hide her child, but before she could Odin took the child and hide her on Midgard, through he off his ship, then left her to do die. Lucky for Hela’s child, she landed somewhat comfortably on a bed, more importantly, Tony Stark’s bed.


	2. Surprise, you’re a daddy...

Tony wasn’t home at the time when Hela’s child fell on his bed. Being a newborn child she has a hard time controlling her powers. A while after she landed on Midgard, she started to look more human. By the time Tony came home, the little girl look completely like a human. 

Tony had a rough day at work. He had to do multiply things for Stark Industries. All he wanted to do was fall asleep on his more than comfortable bed. As he walked into his room, he saw the screaming infant, and huffed. Thinking it was a joke, Tony picked up the child and tried to find a sticky note on her. Tony quickly realized this, this thing was an actual child.

“Shit.” He quickly called Happy and asked him to pick up some baby things, like formula, and diapers. After getting settled with the now quiet infant in his arm, Tony tried to figure out where his, apparent daughter came from. It wasn’t a secret that Tony had a tendency to sleep around, but he was alway careful. Nevertheless Tony now had a beautiful daughter to raise. He sighed and waited for Happy.

Happy came about an hour later, with all different type of formula and clothes. “So I’m assuming these aren’t for you…” Tony swallowed and showed him the infant 

“Surprise, I’m a Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, there is more to come


End file.
